Leaders
Leaders of tribes are Mixels that lead their tribe, hence the name. They are usually the most mature or important member of the tribe. As of now, the Lixers leader is unknown, and they appear to have no leader to speak of as a tribe. Tribal Leaders Mixels mistaken as Leaders *Seismo - Extremely often mistaken as the leader of the Cragsters. (Reason was being seen as one of the first shown Mixels, and most of his actions.) *Volectro - Sometimes mistaken as the leader of the Electroids. (Reason was being seen as one of the first shown Mixels.) *Slumbo - Sometimes mistaken as the leader of the 2014 Frosticons. (Reason was because he was seen on the Mixels logo and was first out of the Frosticons in production code.) *Gobba - Almost always mistaken as the leader of the Fang Gang. (Reason was taking Jawg's place in Mixed Up Special and being seen on the color wheel on Mixels.com.) *Chomly - Very rarely mistaken as the leader of the Fang Gang. (Reason was because he was first out of the Fang Gang in production code.) *Torts - Rarely mistaken as the leader of the 2014 Glorp Corp. (Reason was producing the most slime out of his tribe.) *Footi - Extremely often mistaken as the leader of the Spikels. (Reason was being seen on the color wheel on Mixels.com.) *Mesmo - Rarely mistaken as the leader of the Wiztastics. (Reason was because of being the first out of the Wiztastics in production code.) *Wizwuz - Very rarely mistaken as the leader of the Wiztastics. (Reason was based on untrue rumor of having both a star pattern and a moon pattern on his body.) *Rokit - Seems to take a leading position in Mixel Moon Madness, also was one of the voices of the Max. *Nurp-Naut - Voiced the Max of his tribe in Mixel Moon Madness; represented his tribe on the title card for the separate shorts. *Burnard - Was rumored to be the 2015 Infernite leader before confirmation by LEGO that the additional members have the same leaders as the original members. *Boogly - Was rumored to be the leader of the Glowkies before the release of Mixel Moon Madness. *Tungster - Was rumored to be the leader of the Lixers before A Quest for the Lost Mixamajig, due to being on the Series 5 Mixels Rush icon. Involvement in the series Mixed Up Special: Epic Comedy Adventure Thanks to the actions of Zaptor, the leaders of the Series 1 and 2 tribes (save for Jawg, Gobba went in his place) ended up going on a hamlogna sandwich run. This ended up saving them from being under the effects of the Mega Nixel Mixel Nixer, but also forced them to head to Mixel Mountain to find the giant Rainbow Cubit to return everyone back to normal. Just when the party has just started, the Series 3 leaders arrive. Trivia *Krader, Teslo and Magnifo are the only leaders that include a Nixel in their sets. *So far, Magnifo is the tallest among the leaders, while Scorpi is the shortest. *By known so far, most leaders are cycloptic Mixels. They are Teslo, Kraw, Glomp, Magnifo, Niksput, Globert, Gox, and Kramm. *So far, the only leaders that can fly are Flurr, Niksput, and Globert. *So far, there are only three leaders with more than two legs, with Scorpi having the most legs amongst all of them with eight legs, followed by Kraw with six, and Jawg with four. *The second wave of tribes follow the leader of the original wave, despite being cousins and not members of the same group.http://mixels.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Tungster830/Finishing_the_2.0_Leader_Debate... *Flain somewhat acts as an overall leader to all of the other tribes. *Krader, Magnifo and Kramm are the only leaders with unique hands. *King Nixel acts as a leader for the Nixels. Gallery Ah Sweet!.png|The Series 3 leaders making their debut. Happy leaders.png Sources and References Category:Leaders Category:Characters Category:Mixels Category:Infernites Category:Cragsters Category:Electroids Category:Frosticons Category:Fang Gang Category:Flexers Category:Glorp Corp Category:Spikels Category:Wiztastics Category:Orbitons Category:Glowkies Category:Weldos Category:Klinkers Category:Lixers Category:Munchos Category:2014 Category:2015 Category:2016 Category:Series 1 Category:Series 2 Category:Series 3 Category:Series 4 Category:Series 5 Category:Series 6 Category:Series 7